On retail websites a collection of webpages are organized in a taxonomy that describes the relationship between the various webpages. On many of the webpages, collections of products are displayed for purchase. In general, the webpages display content for each product that can include one or more images of the product, a name for the product, a short description of the product and a price for the product. Often, the product content is laid out in a grid pattern on the webpage.
Search engines traverse retail websites and generate an index that describes the content of each of the webpages on the retail website. Thus, the index for a search engine will include the content of the products on the webpages of the retail website. When a user searches for certain product attributes using the search engine, the search engine looks through its index to find any pages that contain references to those attributes. The search engine then returns the pages containing products with the matching attributes. In some search engines, the matching pages are ordered by the search engine based in part on how often past users selected the page when it was presented in a list of search results. Thus, the number of times that a link to a page is selected from a list of search results affects where the page's link appears in later search results.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.